It is known for gaming machines to include multipliers which alter the prize which is awarded to a player. For example, in a slot machine type game, a special symbol appearing on the stopped reels may award a player a two times multiplier for any prize won during that spin of the reels.
There is a need for an alternate technique for awarding a multiplier.